A Life Full of Drabbles
by falchionne
Summary: Explore through the relationship of Kaiba and Serenity with a collection of Silentshipping drabbles, based on small events and seasons. Uses English dub names. Rated T only because I do not know where this all will go.
1. Ice Skating

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

Ice Skating

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba could do anything. He had grown up to be the best, and it was not known for him to fail. Yet on this cold winter day he was being challenged by a foe he had never expected to encounter. Oh, he was prepared to win, and he would not leave until he had. His posture was perfect, his expression was perfect, but no matter his looks his foe would not succumb to the intimidation.<p>

A rush of wind passed by his side, and a spray of ice speckled the ground in front of him. Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of one of the most annoying people in the world, had stopped right in front of him. She wore a look of concern on her face as she steadied herself to confront the man.

"I don't mean to intrude, Mr. Kaiba, but would you like some help?" she asked. He glared down at her, making her wonder if she should make an escape before he scolded her.

"I am fine." He spoke very abruptly and took a step forward to prove his point.

Unfortunately he took a literal step and as his skate touched the ice he lost his balance. Serenity caught him, keeping him up by holding on to his shoulders. If he hadn't been so trained to keep a calm visage he would have been gaping at the ice below him. However, he was quick to settle his thoughts and instead glared at the girl in front of him.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry," Serenity had helped him by reflex, but immediately backed off when she realized that she had made physical contact with the man.

Kaiba would not let go of his pride, and tried going forward with a different technique. He scooted one skate forward and did not fall. Feeling confident, he pulled the other foot forward. He was once again standing straight and he was sure that his actions had proven to the girl that he was fine on his own.

She smiled up at him, though she wondered if she should really leave him be. Serenity had a good bit of experience with ice skating and she was sure that she could help Kaiba. With a sigh, she left him to skate around the rink.

As she skated she kept an eye on the tall man. He was taking his time, going forward with miniscule strides as he gripped the wall aside him. The man looked ridiculous, though no one dared to laugh at him.

"Oh, hey, Serenity!" a young voice sounded next to the girl, catching her off guard. It was Mokuba, the younger of the Kaiba brothers. He seemed to be a much better skater than Seto, and was most likely the reason for his brother's appearance on the ice.

"Hello, Mokuba," she nodded at the boy as they matched paces, "How are you doing?"

"Good, good. I didn't know you skated."

"I did not know _you_ did."

"Yeah, I like it. I come here after school sometimes," he looked towards his brother, who was about halfway around the rink now, "This is my brother's first time."

"Oh, um, yeah, I tried to help him earlier."

He laughed knowingly, "_I_ couldn't even help him!"

As the two looked at the older Kaiba he suddenly fell over, falling onto the side of his knees as tried so hard to keep himself up with the use of the wall. Serenity quickly skated across the middle of the rink to reach him, not thinking of how he had glared at her the last time.

Kaiba was already pulling himself up, albeit shakily, when Serenity reached his side. Nevertheless, she helped him up, steadying his elbows and shoulders so that he would not fall down again. Once he was sure that he was sturdy, Kaiba brushed her off and settled back to his common glare

Rather perturbed with his annoying attitude, Serenity spoke up to the man, "You look ridiculous, Kaiba. You're just like a kid, and if you don't let me help you then you're a coward." She held out her hands for him to take, though she doubted he would do so.

Serenity felt some relief after speaking her mind, and she was all but ready to turn around and leave the man – who she supposed must now be fairly dumbfounded. To her surprise, he grabbed her still outstretched hands. He stared at her, looking directly at her now wide eyes.

"I am no coward."

Seto Kaiba could do anything. He had grown up learning to never fail. Now, on this winter day he faced a new foe. Still, he was prepared to win, and he would not leave until he had. His posture was perfect, his expression was perfect, but thankfully this girl had not succumbed to the intimidation.

* * *

><p><span>AN: This will be a collection of Silentshipping-based stories, updated when an idea comes to mind. Some may be more connected, but overall they will be episodic (though there will be an underlying plot). I do not know when these will be taking place for sure, but I'll probably go in line with the seasons, and mention if something is obviously placed in the distant past or distant future.

Thank you for reading this first chapter, and please enjoy the ones to come.


	2. His Coat

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"His Coatp  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There were many things that were known about Seto Kaiba. He was a determined businessman, a challenging dueler, and he a loud sense of fashion. When people talked of Kaiba they often mentioned his glare and his trench coat. Some argued over the reasoning for his long coats, saying that it was an echo of his pride, compensation for lesser qualities, or even that he hid weaponry within it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"All in all it was a rather unnecessary discussion, though it still managed to make an article within a magazine. It was not unusual for people to get caught up in silly things that would, or at least should, never pertain to their lives. Still, people were curious and some wanted to feel close to the intimidating CEO. In Domino City Seto Kaiba was just like a celebrity, which caused many to fawn over him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Serenity Wheeler was not above admiring certain idols, though she doubted she would be so interested in Kaiba if it wasn't for having met him various times. She often tagged along with her brother when he hung out with Yugi and the others, and thanks to the short boy she had seen Kaiba with them on a few occasions. He was quite a bit different than the pictures, though, and wore less frightening clothes when he was just hanging out. (Though it should be noted that the elder Kaiba did not really "hang out", but instead challenged Yugi to games.)p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Most of what Serenity knew about Kaiba did not come from magazines, nor did it come from her biased brother, but instead it came from Mokuba. The younger of the brothers was much more outgoing and was at ease when it came to making conversation with his peers. As such, he and Serenity found themselves often talking to each other. They bonded over being similar ages and dealing with their older brothers.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two younger siblings were once again sitting together at Yugi's house as their older brothers and friends played a game the next room over. While they were conversing, Serenity decided to bring up the topic of Kaiba's coat. If later asked about this, however, she would say that she had no idea why she had bothered to ask the younger brother about such an odd topic. "It's just that I've seen a bit about it lately… I was wondering if you had any idea why he likes such big coats."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He likes to show off, you know." This was true, of course, but there was more to it. He leaned back on his seat and brushed the object of discussion, which Seto had earlier set down. Mokuba grabbed the long white fabric and leaned against it. He did not do this particularly because he liked the object, or even because he was thinking about it. Instead, he grabbed it by habit, having grown so accustomed to the warmth it would bring him when his brother was working late.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Serenity stared intently at the boy and wondered if this was why Kaiba still wore such an elaborate piece of clothing. Though he was outwardly conceited, Kaiba really did care for his younger brother, just as the coat, though seemingly worn to show off, was a piece of comfort to Mokuba.p


	3. A Good Pair of Slippers

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

A Good Pair of Slippers

* * *

><p>Serenity once again bundled up into her coat as she prepared to leave school. It had been a cold winter and though there was less snow in the city than the countryside there was still a good amount of icy wind coming off the sea. After tying her shoes and putting on her gloves Serenity was ready to start walking home. It was chilly days like these that made her wish her she lived closer to school, wishing not to have to wait for the bus and walk the slush covered roads.<p>

Oh, if only complaints made the discomforts go away! Serenity sighed and started her trek home, following the other shivering children who seemed to be dreading the weather as much as she. However, there was one student who didn't seem so worried about the cold. Standing like usual at the school entrance, waiting for his chauffer, was Mokuba Kaiba. He spotted Serenity and waved her over.

"You sure are lucky, Mokuba," Serenity proclaimed as she neared her friend.

He agreed with a chuckle. "Hey, do you want to hang at my place tonight? I got this movie the other day and I want to watch it with someone."

Serenity happily agreed, glad not only to hang out with her friend, but to be out of the cold sooner. It didn't take long for the black car to arrive and bring the two back to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba talked the entire ride about the movie and Serenity could clearly see that he wanted someone else to like it as much as he did. She wondered how much he and his brother did things together; did they watch movies or even play games together? The two brothers were very close, but Seto was known to spend a lot of time at his office.

The Kaiba mansion looked bigger than the last time Serenity was there, though she thought the same thing each time she was given the chance to visit the grand place. An old butler opened the massive front door for the teenagers and waited on them as they discarded their outer clothing. Serenity placed her shoes near the wall and was surprised when the Butler appeared with a nice pair of slippers he seemingly pulled out of thin air. The girl thanked him profusely before putting on the slippers and following Mokuba to the Kaiba home theater.

The two had a good time together; they watched Mokuba's movie – during which he kept glancing at the girl to make sure she was enjoying it as much as he – and drank some hot cocoa that the butler had set before them. After the movie, Mokuba picked out a video game for them to play on the huge screen. Serenity was still overwhelmed by the mansion and she got a terrible headache after looking at the huge television screen for so long, but she had as much fun as Mokuba. The two had such fun that they lost track of time, as one normally does when distracted by pleasantries. They were joking and laughing and having an all-around grand ol' time when the older Kaiba brother stepped into the room.

Seto Kaiba had had another long day at work and was enjoying his time back home. He had taken a shower, changed into his pajamas, and settled into bed when he heard the rambunctious noise of his brother downstairs. A bit grumpy, he walked downstairs to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing up so late?" he grumbled as he walked into the room, not noticing that his brother had a friend over, "You're making a lot of noise, Moki…"

A little giggle disrupted Seto, which announced the presence of Serenity in the room. Seto glared at the girl, not out of anger but because he was too tired to think about why she was there.

"I'm sorry big brother," Mokuba paused the video game and looked around for the remote to turn the volume down. "We didn't mean to wake you."

Another little giggle sounded from the girl.

"It's fine, just keep it down." The older Kaiba let out a sigh and wished he could just fall asleep where he was standing.

A giggle, a little bit louder this time, came from the room.

It was late and Seto was exhausted, so it didn't take much for him to lose his patience. He turned around, rose to his full intimidating size, and snapped at the giggling girl, "What is wrong, _Wheeler_?"

Serenity couldn't hold in her laughter now, she ended up chuckling for a few seconds before catching her breath and responding to the man. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I just – giggle – I didn't think you'd wear – giggle – fuzzy p-pink slippers!" Here the girl couldn't hold it in – remember, she had been up late and was tired as well – and she began to laugh, covering her mouth to help muffle the sound.

Now Mokuba had once given Seto a gag gift, a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Kaiba rarely wore them, but they were surprisingly comfortable so he did wear them around his room. That night he had dismissed there gaudy look and worn them, but he was simply appalled to be seen in them by someone else, especially a Wheeler. If Seto had a better sense of humor, if he hadn't been so tired, and if he hadn't been so embarrassed, he as well would have found himself to look quite funny. After all, he was _the_ Seto Kaiba in fuzzy pink slippers.


	4. Mishap and a Bus

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

Mishap and a Bus

* * *

><p>Kaiba had had plenty of bad days in his life, enough that he felt he deserved to have no more. Nevertheless, he had apparently been destined to receive misfortune. It was with such misfortune that he found himself waiting for a bus on a cold, rainy day. It was monsoon season and most people had chosen to stay indoors on this day. However, Kaiba, being an austere businessman, had a meeting to attend. Despite his commitment to travel through such terrible weather, many international attendees could not make the meeting and it had been canceled.<p>

Now the meeting was scheduled to be in a room many levels up in a tall building. By the time Kaiba had reached the appropriate floor and learned that the meeting was canceled his chauffer had had time to drive away and hydroplane off the road. Thus when Kaiba was ready to leave there was no car to drive him home. Not being prepared for such an occurrence, he had not brought an umbrella along with him. With few options now ahead of him, he chose to take the bus home. He walked along the sidewalk, keeping his tenacious posture as best he could, while being quite battered by the wind and rain. By the time he reached the bus stop – which of course had a leaky roof – he had been splashed by several cars and muddled by the weather.

So there he stood, looking nothing like the intimidating Seto Kaiba, as the late bus pulled up to the stop. The man got on as if nothing was wrong, keeping his fixed glare in case anyone dared to look at him.

Of course, there was one who did dare to look him in the eyes. A girl he had been seeing around too much as of late was sitting towards the front of the bus. She squinted at him as if she were confused but suddenly smiled. "Hello Mr. Kaiba."

He inwardly groaned and began to walk past her.

"What brings you out on such a day?" Serenity Wheeler was too persistent, though she was just being polite.

Kaiba could not ignore her; he had been taught better than that. He stood near her and grabbed onto the handle as the bus jerked forward. "I had a meeting to attend."

"Oh. I'm surprised you're not driving… or, being driven."

"Some incidents occurred."

Serenity gave a small smile to show she appreciated his comment. It was clear that this man was not in the mood for talking – not that he ever really was. Still, she felt she should say something since he was there. She glanced up at his soaked figure, "Would you like to borrow my umbrella, Mr. Kaiba?"

He grunted in response. Obviously he, being the man he was, would not belittle himself to taking someone's only umbrella. He had survived the weather thus far and there wasn't much an umbrella could do for him now.

Feeling a bit awkward, Serenity didn't push the situation any further. She hadn't exactly expected him to say yes, but she did feel a little downhearted. The girl wanted to do something for this obstinate man, dripping wet in front of her. She fingered the handkerchief in her pocket and wondered if such a small object would do any good. With a frown, she pulled it out and observed the tiny piece of cloth.

"Hold out your hand, please, Mr. Kaiba."

He looked at her a bit bewildered, not expecting her to give him demands.

"Please."

With a sigh, he stretched out his hand and impatiently looked around the bus. He was becoming a bit self-conscious of his position, but luckily there weren't many people around.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked back to the girl and then down at his hand, now holding a handkerchief. A bit befuddled, he wondered what to say. She had given him something and thanked him for letting her do so. What an odd girl…

"Good-bye, Mr. Kaiba, have a safe trip home."

Her words caught him off guard and he looked up. He had been so caught up thinking about what she had done that he didn't notice that the bus had stopped. She walked off into the rain as he continued to stand there, still wrapping his mind around what she had done. The bus jerked forward and continued along the route.

Kaiba gave in and wiped his face with the cloth; it felt so warm against his chilled skin. Perhaps receiving a gift wasn't so terrible. He almost smiled as he looked down at the seat where she had been. She had left her umbrella there as well.


	5. The Terrible Dream

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

The Terrible Dream

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba looked out his bedside window, staring at the golden pyramids that haunted his vision. It seemed the pyramids were larger at night. They always stood tall over Egypt, but on this night they reached high enough to be seen in Domino City. This was certainly an unusual sight, but a strange feeling of normality hung over Seto. Perhaps he had gotten too used to his visions of Ancient Egypt, though they had decreased in number these past few years. Lately he only saw them in his dreams.<p>

_Ah… This is a dream._

With this realization the world was swept under him. His bedroom disappeared and suddenly Seto was standing next to a stone tablet. An etched Blue Eyes White Dragon glittered on the stone. Seto placed a hand on the tablet and could feel the light pulsing as if it was the dragon's heartbeat. The pulse quickened until it seemed to completely envelop Seto's senses. The world could be raging in war around him, but he was at peace with his beloved dragon. He didn't need anything else as long as he had this…

However, this could not last. The stone began to shatter, obscuring the drawing of the dragon. Pieces began crashing down around the man. Seto no longer had the comfort of his Blue Eyes.

A dark horse came from behind the shattered pieces and jumped over a startled Seto. The beast's hooves skid across the sand as it halted on the other side of the man. Seto turned sharply to witness this strange event and saw a girl strapped to the back of the horse. He rushed towards her and saw that she was unconscious. The girl looked like the one he had seen too many times before, with long white hair draped across her back. He could not contemplate the reason for her appearance, for a loud roar disrupted his thoughts.

"Do not touch her!" a raspy voice called out.

As if on instinct, Seto mounted the horse and steered away from the voice. With one hand holding the girl he galloped away.

"Give her back!" the voice barked, nearing the two.

Despite his wants, Seto could not get away fast enough. The voice continued to bark at him, becoming both closer and more familiar.

"Drop dead, Kaiba!" the owner of the voice came into view. Seto was shocked to see a somewhat Egyptian form of the terrible Joey Wheeler astride a horse.

"What are you doing here, Wheeler?" Seto spat out, rather annoyed at his appearance. He could do without seeing this man in his dreams.

"Enough, Kaiba! Give her back or I'm gonna kill ya'!"

Why would Wheeler want her? Seto looked down at the girl by his side and lost his breath at her sight. Rather than the girl from his visions, it was Serenity whom he held tight. Without a second thought he steered his horse away from the dog that continued to yell at him and rode towards the pyramids.

The world swept from under him once again and Seto was no longer in Egypt. He rode towards a tall mountain, still being chased by the Wheeler boy. A hawk screeched overhead as if showing the man which way to go. He rode to the foot of the mountain until his horse tumbled over bushels of purple fruit. Seto expertly dismounted as the horse fell, clutching the girl in his arms. Joey rode past them, stopping as he noticed their fall.

"Serenity! Wake up," Seto looked at the unconscious girl. He wanted to know what was happening. He shook her and wondered how to get her to awaken. Her brother was nearing, a bloodlust in his eyes as he beat his fists together.

"Seto! You know how to wake a sleeping princess!" a small fairy with the face of Mokuba suddenly hovered around. Seto looked at the strange creature whose presence seemed only natural in this odd dream world. The Mokuba-fairy motioned to the unconscious girl. "You know those tales, Seto. Only a kiss can wake her!"

_Oh no._

"Come on, Seto, before Joey gets here!" the Mokuba-fairy urged.

Seto looked at the nearing Joey, who seemed to be taking longer than necessary to arrive. He looked down at the girl in his arms and gulped. Apparently he had to do it, though he felt rather intimidated by the whole occurrence. Nevertheless, he leaned nearer to her lips. Just one kiss wasn't going to hurt, right? She would understand… The world slowed down as his lips quivered just a few millimeters from her own.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, her eyes opening just before he could make contact.

His face and ears went red in embarrassment. "I…" He looked to the Mokuba-fairy who looked back in clear disappointment. "I-It was because…" he turned to look at the other Wheeler just as a fist smashed against his face.

Everything went black.

Everything went white.

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes to the dim dawn light peering in from his bedside window. He glanced out the window to see no pyramids, just trees and sky. He looked over at his clock which displayed a quarter to six.

Kaiba had had his first dream of the New Year, but he could not tell what it meant. Or, at least, he was too embarrassed to figure it out.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm sorry for not uploading for a while and for giving you this weird piece when I did. I'll try to write another chapter soon, but I unfortunately cannot give any solid guarantees. Still, I just wanted to add a note so you do know that this collection is not yet dead.  
>I thank you for your patience, my dear reader.<p> 


	6. Winter Warmth

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

Winter Warmth

* * *

><p>Domino City was by no means the coldest place on Earth, nor was it near as bad as many other places, but it was still cold come winter time. The air had dropped in temperature and people took their time to don warm clothing. Light snowflakes fell to the ground, meeting a thin layer of snow. Overall it was rather picturesque, despite the chilly air.<p>

Serenity Wheeler wanted to enjoy the scene surrounding her as she walked to school, but her fingers and her face were too cold for comfort. She walked briskly, thinking about how the snow would be so peaceful if it would stop sticking to her cheeks. She rubbed her hands together, creating a small bit of friction to warm them. The school was just ahead, finally in her field of vision. Only a few more blocks and she could start warming up again.

More chilled students came into view as she neared the school. Many walked in huddles or couples, keeping each other warm via proximity. Lots of people were bundled up in hats and scarves, but not many seemed comfortable with the weather. Serenity looked down at her bare hands and wondered where she had left her mittens. She had looked all over her apartment but was unable to locate mittens, a scarf, or even a suitable hat. Hopefully Joey was able to find suitable wear. Serenity always wondered if her brother was taking care of himself, especially as the weather changed.

As the girl approached the school gate a black car rolled to a stop nearby. As usual, Mokuba Kaiba had been given a ride to school. Serenity didn't often feel jealous of the Kaiba lifestyle, but at times like these she wished she had some of the luxuries of a rich person. She rushed towards the car in hopes to catch Mokuba once he exited.

The door opened and Serenity rushed to the boy, hugging him from behind. Her fingers started to warm from his body heat and she smiled, "It's so cold out, Mokuba! You're so lucky you get… to…"

"Good morning, Serenity, having fun?" Mokuba walked over from the other side of the car.

Serenity paused and slowly let go of the person she was hugging. If this wasn't Mokuba then… She looked up at the man and started to back away.

Seto Kaiba glared down at the girl who had just released her hold of him.

"He-hello Kaiba…" Serenity tried to smile as Mokuba started to laugh.

"Wheeler." Kaiba responded.

Serenity forced out a bit of laughter, "It's really cold outside today, isn't it?"

He continued to glare, becoming more intimidating.

"B-but you stay warm in the car, right?"

Mokuba burst out in loud laughter. "Were you that desperate to warm up?"

Serenity looked down, her face warming up from embarrassment. Every morning Mokuba was dropped off at this spot and got out of the car on this side. Why did his brother have to come along on this day of all days?

"Sorry, Kaiba…" Serenity whispered, almost inaudible due to Mokuba's relentless chuckling.

The man grunted and walked past Serenity, heading towards the school entrance.

Mokuba waved at the driver before following after his brother. He looked at the red-faced Serenity as she dragged behind. The impish boy lingered for a moment next to the girl and whispered, "Did he warm you up?"

Serenity just about exploded in embarrassment at Mokuba's words, "Shut up!" she yelled out as she covered her face with her shivering fingers. Before he could say anything more she ran off to her locker.

Mokuba continued to smirk as he walked towards his brother. Seto was meeting with the boy's teacher this morning, too busy to do so after school. Mokuba looked up at him, "Are you glad you came this morning?"

Seto rolled his eyes and looked away.

The younger brother smiled, "It sure is cold outside, isn't it, big brother? I mean, you were only out there for a couple minutes and look how red your face is!"

"Shut up, Mokuba."


End file.
